liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugby (128)
Bugby, A.K.A. Experiment 128, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn individuals into harmless bugs; only Jumba's technology can reverse the process. His one true place is helping farmers by turning rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs. Bio Experiment 128 was the 128th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire civilizations into harmless insects. 128 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 128's pod landing in the middle of a farm crop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When the crop was being irrigated via sprinklers, 128's pod was sprinkled, activating the experiment. 128 was attacked by an eagle, but defeated it by turning it into a dragonfly. 128 then fluttered off laughing, but accidentally flew into Lilo's jar. Lilo, unaware that 128 was actually an experiment, named him Bugby and took him home, where she put Bugby in her bug city, Bugopolis. When Stitch attempted to eat Bugby, the latter turned Stitch into an ant in self-defense. Later, when Lilo discovered Bugby in her room outside of Bugopolis, Bugby turned Lilo into a ladybug. Jumba and Pleakley shortly after went up to Lilo's room to bring her muffins, and the two discovered Bugby. When Jumba tried to warn Pleakley about Bugby, the latter turned Jumba into a stinkbug and Pleakley into a praying mantis. Later, the four befriended an arachnid and two other bugs, who all believed Stitch was evil at first because he ate insects like them. However, when the three bugs were in danger of insect-hating Nani and the exterminator, Stitch helped them out and eventually had a change of heart about eating bugs. After a few close encounters, the gang used a special machine on Jumba's ship to revert to normal (and enlarge the other three bugs to human size). When the exterminator showed up, believing the insects had crawled into here, the three giant bugs that helped the gang told the exterminator off, scaring him away. Bugby then attacked, reverting the giant bugs to their original size. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture Bugby before he could turn everyone back into bugs. Shortly after, Jumba reprogrammed Bugby to turn inanimate objects into bugs instead of people, then sent Bugby onto the same farm where he was activated, where he turned rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bugby, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bugby participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Bugby is a small green, mosquito-like experiment with four purple eyes, four wings and six teal legs. Special Abilities Bugby can fire a purple ray from his stinger that causes any people hit to turn into bugs, and any giant insects hit to revert to the normal size of bugs. Anyone turned into an insect can understand all other insects and arachnids. After Bugby was reprogrammed, his ray caused rocks hit to turn into swarms of aphid-eating ladybugs. Weaknesses The only way to reverse the effect is with a machine built by Jumba. Trivia *Bugby's pod color is purple. *Bugby is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 128 Primary function: Bug morpher. Turn civilizations into harmless insects". *In his episode, Bugby's eyes are purple, but in Leroy & Stitch, they are black. Gallery 128_bugby_by_bricerific43-d582n30.jpg 128_Bugby__by_experiments.jpg 128_Bugby.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m14s101.png|Bugby's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h48m19s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h57m53s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h48m30s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h21m04s27.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h21m11s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h22m39s45.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h02m00s205.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h20m23s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h48m46s92.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h21m44s199.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h22m13s182.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h22m27s102.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h21m53s22.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h23m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h46m50s127.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h03m25s97.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h23m32s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h38m16s97.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h24m30s25.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h04m09s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h01m46s76.png|Bugby laughing vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h25m01s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h49m46s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h40m35s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h50m05s75.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h05m36s136.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h27m25s242.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h27m46s215.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h50m34s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h51m38s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h51m51s164.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h52m54s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h54m04s174.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h07m37s18.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h53m19s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h58m51s31.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h48m52s215.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-17h51m30s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h30m29s56.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h34m31s200.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h34m54s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h42m40s13.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h35m03s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h25m46s130.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h10m00s156.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h36m26s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h43m44s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m22s22.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h37m01s156.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h36m44s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h03m39s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m29s112.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h37m14s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h04m05s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h18m57s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h41m28s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h10m51s166.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h39m41s217.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h11m09s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h05m38s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-17h41m58s8.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h40m55s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h00m38s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h17m58s45.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h40m20s78.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h41m05s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h06m37s74.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h06m43s146.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h07m02s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h30m43s26.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h42m34s145.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h07m13s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h50m53s86.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h43m37s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h19m28s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h19m33s240.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h13m40s73.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h48m49s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h21m35s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h32m01s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-31-21h48m21s176.png|Bugby defeated vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h33m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h14m52s191.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h46m52s160.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h47m06s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h47m21s196.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-19h03m27s55.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h47m33s42.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h15m06s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h33m37s168.png vlcsnap-2013-12-19-12h47m41s156.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h17m35s140.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h15m37s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png panes26.jpg Bugbycardshit.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments